


tell me something new

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feelings Confession, Fluff, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: "Am I boring you?" prompt from femmevee on tumblr - cross-posting so I don't lose it forever.dimya teacher au
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	tell me something new

Tuesdays meant early dismissal for students. They also happened to mean an afternoon of pure, blissful torture for Anya.

Their Department Head insisted on scheduling a meeting at the tail-end of the plan time, arguing that it would be best for staff to bring their questions forward once they’d had time to work through them on their own.

Yada yada, blah blah blah.

These meetings were actually a great use of their time. And were Anya not otherwise preoccupied, she would be the first to defend them to any naysayer.

Currently, however, Anya’s focus was glued to said Department Head’s forearms and how nice they looked when he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

It wasn’t fair. He just _had_ to be so animated when talking. Then the sleeves would fall down slightly and he’d push them back up in a vain attempt to keep them out of the way.

Anya had a few suggestions for how to solve that particular predicament, but wisely kept her mouth shut for once.

Dmitry Sudayev was technically her superior, and therefore, she should’ve been listening intently to his presentation and _not_ letting her mind wander with lustful fantasies.

They weren’t all lustful, of course. Some of them were fairly innocent, when compared.

Her mind drifted towards another tangent, silently trying to figure out if Dmitry would prefer Italian or Thai for a mid-week date night. If she had to put money on it, she thought he’d take the practical approach, so whichever was closest to the respective home they would be dining at.

Because he would definitely want to get dinner to-go for a mid-week date night. That much, she was sure of.

_How are you sure of anything? You’re not even dating? He doesn’t even know you spend these meetings molesting him with your mind._

That voice – which sounded suspiciously like Marfa – in the back of her head always ruined her fun.

She knew it was silly to entertain this little fantasy. Dmitry had no interest in her and she really needed to put this little school (literally) crush to rest.

But his hair looked so soft and he had the nicest eyes – and ass – and Anya just wanted to know what it would be like to spend her Saturdays curled up on the couch with him.

Just as her imagination started to go down that rabbit hole, Marfa cleared her throat not-at-all subtly and elbowed her in the side. Anya barely got out an offended scoff before the voice of her dreams addressed her.

“Ms. Romanov. Is something wrong?”

She sat up straighter in seat and tried to appear like she wasn’t blushing furiously. Her hands folded in front of her and she gave her best ‘Normal Human’ smile.

“Oh no, I’m sorry. Please continue, Mr. Sudayev.”

She shot a quick glare at Marfa and then fell back into her wonderful dream land.

A short while later, though, and Dmitry had stopped his presentation again.

“Ms. Romanov. Am I boring you?”

He sounded quite perturbed with being forced to stop again, and if Anya wasn’t a complete monster, she would’ve felt anything other than delight at this new layer of Dmitry.

Annoyed Dmitry’s eyes flashed and it took all of Anya’s willpower to not openly weep in her seat.

“…um. No. Definitely not boring me.”

“Alright everyone. We’ll call it a day and pick up with this next week. It’s clear that Ms. Romanov and I need to discuss something. Have a good evening.” He waved to the other teachers as they ambled out. Marfa shot her a cheeky wink and a thumbs up, but of course this day was just filled with bad luck, because Dmitry saw her.

God, if she could just die right now, please.

Puzzled look marring his stupid perfect face, Dmitry shut the door behind the last of them and then sat directly across from Anya.

Good, good. She needed the actual table in between them. Otherwise she might do something extremely stupid.

“Alright, Anya. Let’s cut the bullshit. What could I have possibly done to cause you to almost fall asleep during my presentation? Were you really that bored?”

If this conversation was going to end well, he really needed to not use his stern teacher voice with her.

“I wasn’t falling asleep. I swear, I’m not lying to you.” Maybe if she kept her voice calm and steady, this nightmare would be over quickly.

“Your eyes were glazed over and I’m pretty sure you were drooling at one point.”

Fuck. She’d need to move states at this rate.

“Come on, Anya. I know things were a little weird between us, because I’m friends with Maria, but we’d agreed that we would keep this professional at work. And your blatant disrespect in front of the rest of the team is definitely not professional.”

“I like you!”

She gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth, completely horrified with herself.

_That was not on the list of acceptable responses that we were working on, Self._

Dmitry stared at her for a long moment. “What.”

Anya groaned and rested her head against the table. There really was no turning back at this point.

“I like you, Dmitry. Apparently this is fucking first grade, but I like you. Like-like you, like you.”

If she kept her head against the table, she could probably spare herself the worst of his reaction. Once the words processed for him, he’d likely laugh hysterically and she’d be able to slip out the door.

“But if you like me, why would you fall asleep when I’m talking?”

Fuck. Men were so stupid. She was really going to have to spell it out for him, wasn’t she?

“Dmitry. Believe me. I definitely was _not_ sleeping.”

“Then what…oh. _OH._ ”

“Yeah, so if you could kindly not report me to the administration or the Teacher’s Union, I’ll just be leaving now. I think I saw a posting for a position in another distract.” She began collecting her things and making her way towards the door. “Also, I should be able to avoid Maria at any future family functions, but if you could not mention this, I’d-.”

“Anya, wait.”

She froze, hand almost on the door knob and so close to leaving this painful moment behind her.

“Look. If you’re just going to make me feel worse about this –”

Dmitry had closed the space between them in a few strides and she’d barely had time to register his hands cradling her head before his lips were pressed against hers, stealing her breath and any and all reasonable thought from her mind.

Her bag falling to the floor with a thud broke them apart.

Panting heavily, which proved problematic with his chest up against hers, Anya could only form one word.

“…what.”

“I ‘like-like’ you, too, Anya.” His toothy smirk almost made her knees give out. He caught her though, around the waist, and held her against him.

“Fuck.”

“Such language, Ms. Romanov. You know I don’t tolerate swearing.” He tsked and she really thought she might faint right there.

They grew serious for a moment.

“I know this might sound crazy, but would you want to get dinner with me tonight? Maybe we could pick up some tacos on the way to my apartment? There’s a great place a block from me.”

Anya buried her face in his shirt, trying desperately to hide her laughter. Of course he’d pick the one option she hadn’t thought of.

Thankfully, he didn’t seem too alarmed by her laughter. He just kept smiling as she nodded her agreement and they separated to gather their things.

Once in the parking lot, though, his teasing had returned.

“So if you weren’t sleeping, what _were_ you thinking about earlier?”

“Shut up.”

“Do standardized testing schedules really do it for you?”

Deciding that it was probably safe to bring out her own teasing, Anya smiled devilishly and batted her eyelashes at him. She leaned up on her tip toes and breathed against his ear.

“Would you like to find out, _Mr. Sudayev_?”

They ended up ordering delivery _much_ later that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> 💛💛💛


End file.
